1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming devices, image formation is carried out by a latent image being formed on a photoreceptor or the like, and the latent image being made visible by a developer. The developer is housed within a developing device, and is conveyed toward the latent image due to rotation of a developing roller. When a two-component developer formed from toner and carrier is used as the developer, a developing roller is used that contains therein a magnetic roller at which plural magnetic poles are formed in advance. The developing roller draws the carrier to the outer peripheral surface and holds it thereat by magnetic force, and conveys the toner that is charged by friction with the carrier.
As an example of a developing device using a two-component developer, there is a structure in which the developer is stored in a developer storing chamber before the developing device is used.
As another example of a developing device using a two-component developer, there is a structure in which an opening portion is provided in a wall that partitions a developing chamber and a developer housing chamber, at a thin layer formation region on the periphery of a developing roller.